


微暗之火

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 黄金之王·不焚者吉尔伽美什出于政治原因想要处死安格斯，最终因为白骑士迪卢木多的请求而放弃了这个想法。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写给迷失域冰火paro光逝的番外，首发于lof，仓鼠友情校对并天降正义。

序  
他听见脚步声。  
他追逐它们,像是前面有一只毛光水滑的幼兽。幼兽迈开步子，哒哒哒哒跑动，窜进记忆的宫殿，而后不见踪迹,将他一人留下。  
远年回忆被时光裹成了晶莹的琥珀，以至于他新奇地伸手去触，去抚摸陌生的弧面。  
那真是……许久之前了。

少年披着高庭特有的精致铠甲，牵着的马背上挂着累累的猎物来到约好的地点汇合。还未走近，远远的已经被等候的两人看到了。  
“奥斯卡！”  
他亦冲着同伴挥手招呼：“高尔，科南！他呢？”  
“还没回来。”  
“好多兔子！”“我看到了一头小鹿，可是没射中。”“啊！红狐狸。”他们互相交换着收获，奥斯卡收获颇丰。一只皮毛火红丰润的狐狸被箭矢从两眼之间穿过，这意味着他又可以多一件战利品证明他的射术了。  
天色渐暗，风穿过树林发出呜咽般的呼啸。最后一个少年终于拖着沉重的脚步出现，他衣饰普通，甚至没有一匹马。走近了才发现他竟打到一头鹿。猎物身上没什么箭伤，只是喉咙上被干脆利落地划开，放干了血生生拖回来的。  
单看穿着，奥斯卡的身份最高，其余两个次之，可是至少比姗姗来迟的少年要高。他们毫无怨言的等待显然超越了“关系很好”这样的表述，反而四人之间隐隐竟是以那个和平民没什么区别的少年为首的样子。  
“抱歉啊，猎物太大了，光是带回来就花了太久的时间。”灰头土脸的少年丢下猎物便奔去旁边的小溪，一头埋了进去，好一会儿才抬起来，抹抹嘴巴擦了把脸。  
黑发湿淋淋地贴在红山楂般的颊上，他随身的武器只有一把短剑，此时正被他插入水流中清洗。珠碎飞溅，金黄剑锋在空中一转，将少年同色的眼睛映得锋芒潋滟，然后嗖得钻回了鞘中。高尔和科南则合力把那只相对少年身体来说几乎是巨兽的雄鹿丢上了马背。  
“好了，我们回不去了，得找地方露宿了。”奥斯卡摊手总结，现在他们已经面对面都看不清楚同伴的脸了。只不过语气听起来没有太多不满，相比他们这个年纪的孩子出猎打到一头雄鹿，彻夜不归简直不是什么事儿。  
寻找合适过夜的地点时他们望着不远处的火光发出了欢呼。  
“奇怪，我从不知道这里有一间棚屋啊。”奥斯卡疑惑的喃喃，而冒失些的科南已经前去拍门了。房门打开，开门的居然是一头高大的公羊，羊角锐得骇人，铜铃大的眼睛无声地盯着面前的少年。它向前一步，科南便不得不往后一跳，它又向前，直把科南逼退了好几步。它像是屋子的主人似地打量带着猎物的四个少年，又慢慢倒退回屋内。  
敞开的房门透出融融暖光，仿佛无声的在邀请。  
于是少年们去拴马，有一只黑猫不知从哪儿冒了出来，始终跟着他们，喵喵喵叫得人心烦意乱。照理说，森林、夜晚、陌生的棚屋，异情异景早就该吓得大部分人打消借宿的念头了，只是恐怕并没有包括那些在这个年纪无所畏惧的少年。只有当他们推门进屋的时候，才真的倒抽一口凉气，被惊得谁都说不出话来。  
一个美貌得像露珠似的少女盘坐在桌上，姿势毫不淑女，可却明媚得犹如天上的月亮。亚麻色的长发像瀑布或是云朵，裹挟着她曲线玲珑的腰身垂下桌子边缘。她的面容介于稚气与成熟之间，正好是最难以形容，最令人心底发痒的那一点。  
只是这个年纪的女孩没有谁能有她这般从容优雅的气度。  
“欢迎啊，未经雕琢的璞玉们。能招待你们，是我的荣幸。我是名为青春的巫姬，过来，陪我说几句话，才可以去吃饭。”  
她笑着说话的样子像是有一整树的花都同时扑簌簌地开放，花瓣糊了树下人一身，也叫人舍不得摘下。少年们围拢在她身边。奇异的是她待客的态度并不持平，高尔和科南上前，直接被她推开，却拉过了奥斯卡的手。被拒绝的少年自是不会服气，刚要再次上前，就直接被猛冲过来的公羊撞倒，踩在脚下。  
“你可以问我一个问题，随便什么都可以，未来、爱情或是生命。”她说。  
“未来会怎样？”奥斯卡抬起头问她。  
“为战而生，为战而死。像是令人闻风葬胆的旋风般横扫过战场，许多的朋友陪伴在你身侧，”青春的话锋一转，美目一扫站在他身后的少年，“可是你最好的那个朋友却早早的死在你前面，你一点办法也没有。所以要趁现在好好珍惜他呀。”  
她放开奥斯卡的手，从桌子上下来，在最后、也是四人中衣着最普通的少年面前站定。这时众人才发现，尽管年纪不大，少年却是唯一一个能站在青春面前与她平分光辉的人。青春深吸一口气，这个动作令她妩媚横生，只是她的言辞恳切郑重，令人动容。  
“你。你可以拥有我，未来你将拥有众多爱慕，便让我来做第一个吧。”

当夜，其他三人饮酒吃肉，十分欢畅。第二天他们询问被青春带入房中的少年得到了什么预言：“迪卢木多，你让我们羡慕了一整晚，快告诉我们她预言了你什么？”  
黑发金眼的少年只是容色坚毅地摇了摇头。  
“不，它不会发生的。”

******  
“凛，我来吧。”白袍的骑士微微弯腰，伸手向低着头努力的大小姐示意。  
“啊，奥迪那爵士。又麻烦你了，我什么时候才能给你留下个顺利的好印象呢。”少女扬起的下颌优美宛如湖上交颈的天鹅，只是故作成熟的抱怨还是透出了娇嗔的意味。  
纯金的枝条坠着无数水蓝色宝石盘旋着穿过凛的黑发，在脖颈后落下轻轻一响。  
终于带上了，少女呼出一口因长时间低头憋着的气，余光瞥见倏然离去的披风一角，连忙拎起裙摆追了上去，“请等等，等等我。”  
走在前面的骑士应声凝住，暗恼自己刚才的失职——他该搀着她的，就像一个骑士对待他的贵妇人，可他总克制不住地把凛当孩子看。还是去年的时候他亲手把这个初来红堡就迷路的小家伙从花园某处抱到宫殿，她强自镇定的样子实在让人记忆深刻。  
凛追上来的很快，尖尖细细的鞋跟踩进走廊内柔软的里斯地毯，像一团盈盈的火。她顺势将带着浅紫钻石的手搭上了骑士覆有墨绿皮甲的小臂。迪卢木多刻意放慢了脚步，两人一起向前。  
“高贵优雅”，远坂家族的族人永远身体力行他们的族语，每时每刻，从不懈怠。迪卢木多感受到小臂上的压力——凛几乎将小半的体重压了过来，表面却仍是神色自若的样子。临近大厅，她得体地问候每一位看向她的女主人，然后在耽搁时间前迅速抽身。她做的好极了，姿态比她周旋于重臣会议的首相父亲都不遑多让。  
在被领上高台前，少女用力拉了一下身边的御林铁卫，问他：“我漂亮么？”  
迪卢木多为让她安心，伸手替她理了理头上的茶晶发网，后退一步，做出端详的样子：碧蓝的眼睛比脖子上的宝石还要晴朗鲜亮，赤红的裙装在静立时收敛，下摆黑色的密尔蕾丝便显露出存在感。雍容的装束让她稚气全无，充满了进退自如的余裕……  
此时此刻，远坂凛会这么问的理由，自然只是因为她将要去见她的未婚夫——御林铁卫效忠的对象，维斯洛特的主人——黄金之王吉尔伽美什。迪卢木多不由得看向高台，大厅内无数磨得发亮的银镜将王座上的男人映照得分外璀璨华贵，王冠上的龙盘旋在他的头顶上昂首咆哮，细小的黄钻拼成鳞甲，栩栩生辉。他的发色犹如黄金龙炎，真正的纯金都被比得黯淡。当他察觉到大胆的视线而将目光移向廊下的男女，连带着龙都转过了暗红色的竖瞳。  
窒息般的威仪……与美丽。  
“很好。”  
只一瞬无意的目光相接，迪卢木多像是被灼伤似地垂下头，凛都不确定他到底在称赞谁。  
王最器重的白骑士有一双锋利如刃的金瞳和如光辉凝聚的俊美面容，它们一并敛入阴影。袍甲簌簌，像是拍打翅膀远去的飞鸟，原地只留下轻而低沉的男音：“抱歉，我不能和您一起上去了。”而转过头是吉尔伽美什鲜红的视线，他不知对着这个方向多久了。王放下酒杯，缓缓抬起手，发出无声的命令。  
过来。

*******

迪卢木多径直离开了大厅。  
他常被女性们借故缠住，即使是御林铁卫的身份也不能抵消他俊美面孔所带来的魔力。只不过今天是个例外：吉尔伽美什陛下在今早的御前会议上处置了奥格家族的族长，他的养父——安格斯·麦·奥格。  
红堡之中没有秘密。人们像海中的藻类般柔顺而敏感，一旦有所征兆便提前疏离，避之不及。  
奥迪那，这并不是一个显赫的姓氏。事实上在他长到比较懂事的年纪时，他的家族已经没落得甚至不如一个有领地的骑士。所幸安格斯待他犹如亲子，如果不是他带自己来参加那次比武大会，一个差不多是平民身份的男孩恐怕连想都不敢想能有披上白袍的一天吧。  
奥格家族的印记不会轻易从他身上消失，每个人在看到他的时候，都会立刻想起御前会议上被关进地牢的安格斯。待他态度一如往昔的，竟只有凛而已。  
学城的白鸦在不久前刚刚带来凛冬的讯息，骤起的风激得迪卢木多打了个寒颤。他跺了跺脚，快走几步，远离了身后通明辉煌的灯火。黑暗对他来说不算什么，红堡的每一个角落他都了如指掌。只是拐了几个弯，身边便清净得只剩下黯淡的星光，远处一处喷泉发出潺潺的水声。  
这不是回去位于白剑塔的住处的路。此时此刻迪卢木多面前耸立的是一截粗糙的、泛红的城墙，覆盖满整个视野，耸入黑夜，令人望而生畏。他取下手上的护甲，只留下了内侧的麋皮手套，短暂地确认后竟一下攀附了上去。  
身着皮甲的御林铁卫向上攀登，灵巧得令人难以置信，像是一束逆行的水流，轻盈而悄无声息地爬升。这可与他平素的形象大相径庭，但瞧这舒展的身形，比起宴会上心不在焉的白骑士却是轻松了无数倍。没有月光，黑暗与隐秘最为适合，它使人面目模糊。白日里不可告人的想法终是被松开，疯狂地生根发芽。  
他要见吉尔伽美什，不是白骑士觐见他的王，而是以别的身份。私下的，独处的，与在红堡的阴暗角落中屡见不鲜的勾当别无二致。他作为不速之客破坏过很多次，只是这一次他不得不参与其中，甚至作为主动发起的那一方。  
他要向吉尔伽美什求情，让他收回成命。

迪卢木多发过誓，从此以后不娶妻，不生子，不受封地。御林铁卫只效忠于吉尔伽美什，保护他，服从他直到生命结束的那一刻。  
——哪怕是将他犹胜生父的安格斯亲手押下地牢。  
吉尔伽美什的理由光明正大，与掀起“黑潮之乱”的玛奇里家族有所牵扯的人都将面临清扫，从无例外。养父大人做了诸多努力，包括数次动用财政大臣的权利驳回了王令，周旋于密谈、争执、谈判、摊牌、撕破脸皮，最终还是失败了。无人可真正反抗黄金之王，哪怕坦格利安家族再无飞龙。他亲眼见证了世间最后的龙——维摩那的死亡，一如他清楚他的王与情人仍然是维斯洛特大陆上活着的龙王。  
迪卢木多无从置喙那些被作为证据的信件是真是伪。至少尚在高庭的时候，他从未见过今日御前会议上被作为证据的信件，可瞥见一页字迹……分明便是熟得不能再熟的。他偏过头，以示避嫌。  
一年前，在陛下执意要进入培养出间桐脏砚的学城时，养父大人曾禁止自己前往陪同，疾言厉色，犹在眼前。可惜自己违背了他的意愿，到达学城时，那里已是人间地狱。最终黑圣杯昭露于天下，其中承载的“黑泥”犹胜火术士制成的“野火”，足可焚毁万物。他几乎以为自己要永远失去吉尔伽美什了。此役过后，坦格利安家族的“不焚者”再现于世。若非如此……后果难以想象。  
他关上红堡的牢门，粗糙的黑铁门隔绝了养父心事重重的神情与焦急的呼唤。他抛下一个儿子对父亲身陷囹囵的担忧，就好像那里面只是又一个即将面临清扫的老牌贵族，与吉尔伽美什加冕后拔除的任何一个都没有区别。王最忠诚的御林铁卫不属于任何一个显赫姓氏，他唯一也是此生最大的荣耀便是在黄金之王的身边。  
吉尔伽美什理所当然地向所有人昭示着他的宠爱，几乎无时不刻不要求他的存在。无论是出入饮宴，还是会面重臣。一如昨日，今日与明日，直到所有人都能确认到陛下的意向：迪卢木多·奥迪那与奥格家族毫无关联。  
他在为我好。  
迪卢木多心知肚明，可他无法享受这份被保护的安逸，不可能心安理得地把养父最后一根稻草铺在吉尔伽美什给他的垫脚石上，翻出这个暗流凶险的漩涡。  
几封书信根本不足以定罪，它们可以被伪造，被篡改——假如安格斯如此反驳，并且要求正义，那么他只能选择比武审判。高庭公爵亲自指定的骑士将为他而战，但这样做的后果就是，作为提出指控的一方国王吉尔伽美什从他的七位御林铁卫中挑选一位出战。鉴于吉尔伽美什在御前会议上直接让他的白骑士之首送安格斯下狱，警告的意味已经显而易见。  
是以安格斯认下了所有的罪。一个好父亲，怎么忍心让他的孩子来做这么残酷的选择呢？要么赢得审判，间接杀死自己的父亲；要么输掉生命和荣誉，永归“陌客”背后深不可测的阴翳之中。

双臂抓住够到的窗台边缘，发力，整个人便向内滚进去。窗门没关，或者说根本没存在过。飘拂的黑色厚绒窗帘只是掩饰，从城堡内根本不会有路能走到这个房间，因为这是一条经过掩饰的密道——直接通往国王的寝殿。  
甬道深长如一条不该存在的歧路，向前是漆黑的，而行至半途，退路也是漆黑的。

****************

“您这就要离开？”  
凛尽量使用得体的词汇试图劝谏：国王不应该在宴会正酣的中途离席。只是这对一个10岁的小姑娘来说难度有点高，她不自觉嘟起的嘴巴和无意识撒娇的声音暴露了她的真心：  
王是一个很有意思的人呢。  
至少如果父亲坐在自己身边，绝对不会让自己触碰象征国王身份的金冠，更不可能像现在这样拿在手里玩。凛对宝石这样亮晶晶的物件有着极大的喜爱，从她还没有建立起金钱的意识起就是如此。王对她的行为几乎是放任自流，甚至把手上的尾戒当礼物赏给了她。  
血火同源，坦格利安家族世代兄妹成婚，只有在吉尔伽美什这里出现了意外——他是独子，从来没有妹妹。  
少女恋恋不舍地低头抓紧了手里的王冠，盯着宝石巨龙暗红的眼，忽然颊上微凉，她对上了一片更深邃也更温暖的红色。他的未婚夫就像哥哥那样不带情欲地亲吻了她，贴在她耳边轻声诱哄：“乖，去叫你父亲上来。”  
即使是小孩子，任性也是有限度的。更何况凛是成熟的大人——恐怕还要至少两年她才可能来初潮，她一向清楚吉尔伽美什容忍的范围。于是她听话地……举起手里的金冠冲下方摇晃，他的父亲——国王之手远坂时臣看到这一幕差点没拿稳手里的酒杯，推开人群就往高台上赶。她听见国王满意的轻笑声，然后被从桌上抱起，放回属于自己的椅子上。  
“有人在等我，所以我会去见他。小丫头，你以后也有这么一天的时候就会懂了。”  
吉尔伽美什取回自己的金冠，摸摸凛的脸，毫不留恋地离开了。他不在乎这个小听众是否能理解，只是他想这么宣告而已。  
王的心情非常好，凛来到他身边的时候就发现了这一点，少女的心思最是敏锐。可是让她困惑的是这份愉悦的来源并不是她，也不是面前的欢宴。她不由得想起了带她前来的爵士，迪卢木多常常带自己去玩，有时候王也会加入一起，大概那时王也有这么开心。不……她总觉得还是有些不一样……  
只是父亲来到了她身边，不让她继续盯着王的背影下去了。  
“您的脸色很不好。”凛找到了新的注意点，她把手里的果汁放在桌上，肯定异常地道。  
她的父亲颇为意外，转头看她。国王之手的徽章在胸口上嘬饮着高台王座的辉光显得熠熠生辉。这意味着他的地位与权利仅次于刚才离去的七国之主吉尔伽美什。远坂时臣从不禁止凛接触政治，尤其当她展露出优秀的天赋后，更是精心引导。但他身为人父，在真正残忍的倾轧前，还希望能多保护自己的孩子一段时间。  
“凛，我就说一次，你不一定会懂，听过就忘了它，好么？”

一场正在酝酿的风暴。  
御前会议的重臣，说是权力中心也毫不为过，而在今天早上，其中一位被处置了——安格斯·麦·奥格。陛下这些年一直更偏好年轻家族，但是这次的性质绝不一样。我在事先完全不知情，简直是……简直太过任意妄为了。仅凭几封书信，就将重臣下狱，即使是前代的暴君都不会这样做。而陛下却有过之而无不及。  
君临会变得很危险，而陛下却是有恃无恐的样子。不，我不知道，我不知道他在想什么，谁都不会知道他接下来会做什么。  
我会去调查这一切，我必须要知道……

少女眨了眨和父亲如出一辙的蓝眸，少有的打断了一下：“财政大臣……那不是迪卢木多哥哥的养父么？”

******

即使是凛冬，王的寝殿也温暖得犹如初夏。壁炉在冬天永不熄灭，明亮而温暖的光芒照亮了金碧辉煌的内设，也映入了骑士的金色的双眼，使它们看起来正被翻涌的火焰炙烤着。  
迪卢木多跪在王的床边，死死咬着下唇，仿佛只有这样，他才能稍微压下心中的罪恶感。等待使人煎熬，无论你愿不愿意，这里始终有这么一段空白来供你自省。  
他发过誓。  
国王抽出长剑点在他肩膀上，册封他作为御林铁卫的队长。自那时起，无论他过去属于哪个家族，都变成了唯一的坦格利安，吉尔伽美什·坦格利安。他奉献全部的忠诚，给世上唯一配得起它的人，从此休戚与共。  
——忠诚比武艺更重要。  
可他现在在做什么？他想要恳求。以什么身份？他唯一的身份便是国王身边七位御林铁卫的队长。御林铁卫无条件地服从于王，除非被询问谏言，他们从不多言。  
——忠诚比武艺更重要。  
他为自己感到可耻，因为他正亲手玷污自己的誓言。更让他痛苦的是，那些应该藏匿于黑暗中深埋的念头并未退却，固执而顽强地抽出了枝条。  
“呐，爸爸，我想成为最好的骑士。”  
布鲁纳伯恩压着河谷掠过的风犹在耳畔，将孩童稚嫩的愿望带给整个世界。那里有他和养父共同住过一段时间的小屋，也默默见证了所有挥汗如雨的深夜。挥舞武器的意义是守护与服从，可是未来并未如他所想，是一条充满荆棘但通过努力绝对可以踏过的坦途。  
它是一条变幻无常的咬尾蛇，将毒牙伸向了最初想要保护的……亲人。  
——忠诚比武艺更重要。够了，他知道，从他关上父亲的牢门时他就知道，从他踏进吉尔伽美什房间的第一步他就知道。他已经听见了脚步声靠近，一步一步，像是鞭子一样抽打在他狂跳的心头，让他血流加速，心如擂鼓。可是当到达了某一个点以后，杂念忽然退却。在明白没有退路后反而如饮冰泉般地平静下来，他常在激烈的战斗中有这样的体验——身体比大脑更可靠，它从不浪费时间在思考上。  
国王有睡前洗澡的习惯，这时候一定穿着睡袍……  
脚步声不知何时消失了。  
“噼啪！”  
壁炉忽然爆出了一朵火花，发出了很大声音，一丝绝不容错认的，刀锋摩擦鞘壳的微声钻进了御林铁卫的耳朵。  
刺客？  
寂静中他下意识地绷住身体，屏住呼吸，左手按上了短剑，向门口凝神倾身……  
“迪卢木多？”  
！  
吉尔伽美什的声音忽然响起，在听到回答后门被一脚踹开。只穿着一身松垮白袍的男人把手里的细剑往地毯上一丢，赤瞳紧缩犹如正酝酿龙息的巨龙，映着迪卢木多的身影几番闪动才重新转为了慵懒放松的神色。  
“本王允许过你随意进入我的房间，”他走过来，居高临下地俯视重新跪好的骑士，“但你居然不给我开门？”  
但凡真正经历过战场的，总会时刻保有着危机感观察身边的一切，与此同时尽可能地抹消自身的气息。这几成本能，有时候反而需要刻意弄出点动静来。刚才剑拔弩张的气氛显然是两人都把对方当作了刺客。不过还是神思不属的白骑士错得更多点，是他先悄无声息地蹲在国王的房间里。  
吉尔伽美什没有拉满弓指着他真是谢天谢地。  
“……很抱歉，陛下。”  
迪卢木多只有再次道歉。他金发的情人翻了一个好看的白眼，俯身抓起环绕他胸口的武装带就往羽毛床上倒。骑士身手敏捷及时撑了一把，避免整个人都真的压下去。他只来得及甩掉右手的皮手套，现在那只手正把一只裸露的肩膀往床里按——睡袍在动作中滑脱——掌下突起的锁骨投下阴影，衬得大片起伏的、线条分明的裸体白得极为放肆。  
骑士顿时有些不知所措，眼睛和手哪个都移不开，因为国王正饶有兴致地捧住他的脸。  
吉尔伽美什明明比迪卢木多要大上两岁，可是私下相处的每时每刻都有一千个捉弄人的点子。他轻笑起来，无论几次，稳重的青年都会被这样直白的勾引弄得面红耳赤，就连自己讥诮是不是要照顾他的信仰一会儿穿着衣服做也顾不得回应。他压住他，恶意地把衣物褪到遮住眼睛，再沿着下腹向上亲吻过每一块饱满的肌肉，最终张开牙齿碾磨乳尖，如愿以偿的听到混杂着喜悦的痛呼。  
——矜持出现裂缝的声音。  
吉尔伽美什极为享受迪卢木多慢慢丢开御林铁卫的皮，露出活色生香的内里的过程。  
只属于他的小骑士，只属于他的情人，还有什么比这更令人愉快的？  
“你尽可以犯错，直到让我失望为止。” 国王磨着骑士的耳朵往里面吹气，忽略警告的内容，语气温柔得酷似情话。今天情况特殊，他决定受累多提醒几遍——王知道他的骑士为何而来，可王不想听。一句也不想，半句也不行。  
吉尔伽美什的手在皮甲上蜻蜓点水般地流连，解开了沉甸甸的皮带，，扣在上面的武器和金属制品发出轻微的碰撞声。他按住迪卢木多的后颈翻身让他侧躺下面向自己，然后凑近去品尝情人的眼珠。  
“你太好懂了。”热气打在湿润敏感的眼皮上，激起一阵颤栗。  
骑士僵直了，奇妙的虚无感沿着脊椎飞速地窜了上来，好像身下的床铺忽如云雾散，而眼前则是深不见底的血色深渊——龙的眼睛。冰冷的恐慌沿着他的血液窜遍了身体，吉尔伽美什正抬高他的下颌与他接吻。  
迪卢木多的吻技都是成为御林铁卫后提高的，毕竟最主要的练习对象性格糟糕，稍有破绽便会溃不成军地被肆意掠夺，比如现在。舌尖被叼住吮吸，空气不得其门，唾液留下湿迹，不知过了多久才被伸过来的拇指拭去。他大口呼吸着空气，使劲地眨眼睛，几有劫后余生之感。他曾经在缺氧中被吻到高潮，幸而这次吉尔伽美什没有做到那一步。  
——他的王少有这么热情体贴的时候。迪卢木多能清晰的感觉到吉尔伽美什变扭的安抚意味。等他觉得差不多了，情欲的味道便浓重了起来。耳廓被柔软的口腔包裹，舌尖舔舐。有温热的吐息滑进耳道，潮湿而模糊。  
吉尔伽美什一把压倒迪卢木多，伏在他的耳边低低地笑。  
“嘘……”  
像是缠绕在脖子上的蛇吐出舌头，充满危险的暗示；像是饱足的大猫伏在肩头磨蹭，发出舒服的呼噜声。国王陛下远算不上什么理想伴侣，哪怕是调情都饱含征服的意味。手掌梭巡于各处敏感点，或是抚弄，或是拍击，或是揉捏。他许他呻吟颤抖，却绝不容他躲闪退避，必定会变本加厉的惩罚到满意为止。  
放松身体承受撩拨总是会弄得迪卢木多狼狈不已，蓬松的羽毛枕限住了他的视野，他永远不知道吉尔伽美什接下去想干什么。他都不知道自己什么时候被放开的，下身绷得快射了，吉尔伽美什却忽然退开转去床头柜上找酒。  
披风重新被系扣在肩头，除此之外身上每片布料都在床下相聚。他想掀开，临近高潮的身体滚烫，被笼在象征着御林铁卫身份的白披风里瑟瑟颤栗。他略一犹豫，还是停手。  
留下一件没有用的遮蔽物仍然给他的羞耻心聊胜于无的安慰。  
吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，他已经嘲弄够小骑士的薄脸皮了。他抬起一条腿，睡袍下风光豪迈得比什么都没穿还要撩人。腿部流畅的线条上没有一丝赘肉，配上牛乳般的肤色总给人纤细精美的质感，白贝般的脚趾逗弄着迪卢木多已经挺立的阴茎，搓揉囊袋，然后沿着柱体抚弄，到达顶端。有粘腻的体液渗出，随即被旋开。淫靡的气味混入夏日红熏人欲醉的馥郁香气中，让迪卢木多的面颊发红，好像正拿着酒杯的是他一样。  
青亭岛最顶级的葡萄酒色泽灿烂温暖得犹如高庭盛放满地的黄金玫瑰。彼时的七国之主曾用这杯中物的颜色打趣骑士的眼睛，来自奥格家族的少年一举摘下了比武大会的桂冠，吉尔伽美什唤他过来与自己同坐，实则猛灌他。  
“敬我的美酒。”此时轻松的笑容依旧，壁炉中的火焰却燃在眼底。血火同源，坦格利安家族血脉中的伟大与疯狂并存，最好的明证就在眼前这双猩红的，瞳孔尖利非人的眼睛上。巨龙沉卧在他们的血液里，随时都会醒来，它闭眼的时候巢穴里的珍宝闪闪发光令人心下欢喜，它睁开的时候则是风暴雷霆地狱熔岩。  
好在“如何做”这一点有迹可循，并不难猜。  
国王的权威在下午和晚上已经受到了不少名为劝谏的质疑，现在迪卢木多最好能顺从他的意思，放弃今天的来意，这样他们可以共同享受一个美好的晚上……少想点没用的。  
“叫我名字，迪卢木多。”王命令道。


	2. Chapter 2

被酒液浸透的声音带着令人毛孔翕张的慵懒，近乎诱哄一般地邀请虽是对着酒杯，可是低沉的回声仿佛直接响在心底，带着心动神移的蛊惑与邀请。像七国之中大多数情侣私下相处时候一样，他们互相直呼其名，并且纵情恣意。可在其中一方是最有权势之人的时候，随之而来的满足感几乎超越一切。迪卢木多近乎绝望地想，如果自己能不管不顾地顺他的意该有多好。只是这样的话，他根本不会来这里。于是他握住了吉尔伽美什作乱的脚趾，强迫自己直视黄金之王的眼睛。  
“吉尔伽美什，放过我的父亲吧。”  
他还是说了。  
壁炉中的一块木头恰到好处的烧裂了，屋内骤然一亮。从金杯中抬起的眼睛暴戾得让人浑身发寒，只是一瞥又低了下去。吉尔伽美什像是要压抑什么爆裂欲出的东西似得狠狠地灌了一大口。迪卢木多一点都不怀疑下一刻他会把剩下的连带着金杯一起砸在自己脸上。他仍然坚持请求，像是已经抵在了不能后退的岩壁。  
“求您让我的父亲回去高庭，哪怕做平民也好。如果去长城，他一定会死。”  
“安格斯……”那个财政大臣，奥格家族的族长，小骑士的养父。  
吉尔伽美什兴致缺缺地重复了一遍被他丢下红堡地牢的老东西的名字，心中飞快地掠过高庭公爵与迪卢木多的关系，事实上这些羁绊在他看来都比不上御林铁卫对王的责任重要。他明明已经打算把他的铁卫队长从这件事中摘出去的，只不过他又一次低估了迪卢木多不识好歹的程度。因此他根本已经懒得听下去，只想惩罚这个不听从自己安排，把他的兴致毁得一干二净的杂种。  
吉尔伽美什坐在铁王座上的时候是黄金之王，全境守护者，七国之主，履行与生俱来的职责，他作为国王的才华远远超过了许多先王需要战战兢兢、深思熟虑治理所得到的成果，近百年来能超过他的恐怕没有，往后也不会多。所以他并不仁慈，生杀予夺，莫不随心所欲。小骑士不想要一个床上的好情人，那就只有如他所愿，做一个暴君好了。  
手上的酒杯越来越倾，直至淡金色的酒液淌满小臂，在床单上洇开。香气越发迷醉了，白皙的脚从骑士的掌中脱出，点在他的肩膀上缓缓发力，把他向后顶，踢下床。  
吉尔伽美什冷冷地抬高胳膊，盯着他不明所以的眼睛，吐出了命令：“舔干净，”他没有再给迪卢木多机会，又补充道：“如果你还想我考虑的话。”  
这场面足以激起任何人的嗜虐欲。  
涂抹过圣油，在王座下宣誓过的骑士屈膝跪在床榻边，像什么驯养的动物一样追逐着金发男人的手臂。他的动作远远算不上熟练，看上去在此之前从未做过这样的事，酒液甚至横漫过他的脸颊，自下颌滴落。舌尖时而在手肘关节处画着圈，时而沿着肌理向上一些。  
吉尔伽美什近乎木然地将这不堪的一幕尽数映在红玉髓色的眼中，他的情人，他的骑士，正在为了别人而取悦他。无论平时看起来多么温文尔雅，迪卢木多常常在事到临头有令人惊艳的表现，他机敏而果决，宛如“战士”之子。是以他的羞耻心完全无法掩盖眼底的光亮，圣洁得令暴君的心尖发痒，简直要再动心一次。  
倘若你向我恳求地狱，我会让你生不如死。  
思及此处他从迪卢木多的“服务”中抽出手，掷出金杯准确地砸中墙角一个不起眼的箱子。“铛”的一声，杯子弹在地毯上转了半圈，迪卢木多下意识地一震。  
“别急。”他抚住面前的骑士，强迫他的视线正对着自己。白皙的手指卷缠起一缕垂在眼前的额发，指甲描过硬挺的眉毛，滑下玫瑰色的眼角，恶意地掐进其下一颗小小的泪痣。迪卢木多吃痛地皱了皱眉，却没有挣开。  
一想到这份少有的乖顺是为了一个甚至不是血亲的养父，吉尔伽美什就感到深受挑衅。他喜欢强敌，猛兽和美丽的事物，因为他们值得由王亲手裁定结局：粉碎，豢养或是宠爱。于是他狰狞地微笑起来，宛如一位好心指路的魔神，俯视着他心仪的祭品。火热的岩浆自他的胸膛泵出，冥冥中仿佛已经能听到熟悉的惨叫，盖过旧日歌谣中传颂的美好。忠诚的骑士，可爱的情人尽付阙如，吉尔伽美什满意地发现，自己的心脏只为即将到来的破坏与掠夺而欢欣雀跃。  
“很好。我记得曾经你好奇过那个箱子里的东西。希望你还没有忘记，求人应该是什么态度，迪卢木多？”  
根本不需要抬高声音，语气甚至是极尽温柔的，这就足以令手中的青年颤抖起来了。因为这是独属于他们两人之间的公开鞭笞——  
“这里有什么？”御林铁卫已经在意房间里的这个摆设很久了，终于在某次幽会后问出了口。从略带划痕却十分光亮的木质表面来看，它常被使用，只是没有在他面前打开过。  
“性玩具。”刚被满足的国王像只饱食的狮子般慵懒，他大方地给予回答，挥手示意他的情人可以随意。然后欣赏着后者煞白的脸色哈哈大笑。  
“您说过不会对我用的。”迪卢木多还记得当时他玩笑般地自己是否从不主动去踏入妓院，然后轻描淡写地告诉他因为这些小玩具会留下一些后遗症——轻至两三天下不了床，重则需要请学士来治疗  
——“所以我一般招妓用。”

说过的情话与许诺，他们都记得。  
暴君垂眸，快意一如敲裂泥封，从满盈的痛苦之杯中提前饮下庆功酒。他笃定地笑，像是看着一条陶罐中无处可逃的鱼，稳而慢地扎下锋利的鱼叉。  
“或者你可以滚，去你父亲旁边找一间牢房呆着，向七神祈求王赦免这罪该万死的僭越！如果‘天父’还记得起曾经听到过的誓言，他是否会庇佑你，我的骑士？”  
吉尔伽美什放开手，注视着他选中的羔羊内心挣扎，欲言又止，最终屈服闭上眼睛，佯装看不见即将到来的地狱。龙的血液自血管深处幽幽沸腾，巨龙睁开了眼睛，张大了嘴，露出黑暗的、充满硫磺味的、有去无回的入口。镶嵌着红宝石和黄玉的胸针被随手抽开。纯白的披风滑落，委顿在地，犹如新雪簇拥着青年赤裸的身躯。他就好像第一声开口啼哭的婴孩，一无所有地来到这世界。  
“我想要，陛下。”  
自此他再无退路，而前路险恶，尚未可知。  
吉尔伽美什笑起来的样子美到恶毒，嘴唇开合宛如骸骨上绽放出鲜艳的花朵，他缓缓道：“我竟不知我有一个这么淫荡的白骑士，或许比起我身边，君临的高级妓院更适合你。”  
迪卢木多无法控制地露出了难堪的神色。他们都太过了解对方了，在相互伤害的场合下格外致命。发誓永远服从的骑士要求傲慢自大的王收回成命，而作为回敬，他对待他就像对待一个妓女——只要显示一点点仁慈，她就会迫不及待地打开下贱的身体，供以随意使用。尊严与地位，王收回它们，彻底得一如给予时的慷慨。  
吉尔伽美什接过迪卢木多取来的箱子，让出床上的位子，打开了盒盖。一个精致的细长口瓦兰提斯玻璃瓶被拿起，他下巴微抬，示意道：“把腿打开。”  
可怜的小骑士好像是咀嚼了很久才听懂这简单的命令，同时也意识到了自己全然赤裸的处境。在这光线明亮的房间内，趴在床上，分开双腿，抬高臀部，做出羞耻的姿势，让吉尔伽美什把春药灌进自己的体内…….迪卢木多可不觉得被作为只适合招妓使用的性玩具陈列在盒子里的，会是单纯的润滑剂。  
至于箱子里其他东西都有什么用法，则是全然的未知，让他在这个姿势下感到很不安。最引人注目的是一排整齐雪亮的银针和许多指节大小零散的玫瑰花钉，花钉末端还有着寒光闪烁的倒刺。这样的东西实在产生不了什么好猜测，说不定怕什么来的就是什么。  
液体进入体内，竟然微微温热，有些肖似精液在肠道内流淌的感觉——瓶子在吉尔伽美什的手里握过一会儿，他的体温向来偏高。念及此处迪卢木多不由得有些面皮发红，但是瓶口的棱角无情地击碎了他的幻想。好在是背对着的姿势，不至于使自己现在的表情被看到。他暗骂自己究竟在想什么。  
倒得差不多了，吉尔伽美什随意抽插了两下便拔出来扔在一边，伸进一根手指去将药物在内壁上抹开，不时把溢出的液体也向穴口内推。  
“别咬得这么紧。”手指突然毫不客气地在身体内屈伸，迪卢木多猝不及防叫了一声，臀部又挨了一记巴掌，火辣辣的。  
“瓶子里的……是什么？”草率地扩张结束后，迪卢木多被要求转过来面向吉尔伽美什。他并没期待过能真的得到回答，只是出于恐慌想要显得镇定点。一根尖尖的银针从雪白的手指间冒出，尾指还勾着一串看起来奇怪形状的环状物事。  
未知之于恐惧，就好比恶水滋长毒藤，攥紧心脏，扎入尖刺。平日里被各种宝石戒指装点的手指在金银中依然修长雪白，美丽得像是一件稀世玉雕的一部分，只是不知道接下去它们会做出怎样残酷的事情。  
“让接下去的一晚上，换你来诱惑我的东西。”吉尔伽美什满不在乎地回答，伸手去拨弄迪卢木多的性器。接连的羞辱和惊吓让它有些萎缩，尤其锐利的银针还被夹在指间，看起来想找合适的位置用上。针尾时不时地扫过阴茎，悚然的颤栗让迪卢木多杂念丛生。柱体可悲地再次膨胀起来，完全不在乎周围的情形，迪卢木多甚至小幅度地扭动起了腰部。  
“很有感觉嘛。”吉尔伽美什戏弄般地扣挠铃口处，透明的液体很快再次弄湿了他的手指。迪卢木多神情异样，显然已经知道刚才的“药物”是怎样的效果。吸收了药物的肠道……很痒。和助兴的春药带来的意乱情迷完全不同，他很清醒，他……很痒。痒到急切的想要什么东西狠狠摩擦，哪怕被针刺、流血、皮开肉绽怎么都好，仿佛是直接融化了血肉作为养料肆意蔓延的痒，贪婪的，灵敏的，它控制着括约肌不断收缩，期望攥取什么似的。  
“陛下……我想……”  
开口都变得艰难起来，迪卢木多用力咬住下唇，从齿缝里出来的声音不至于太过……淫乱。他现在明白“换你来诱惑我”是什么意思了。  
“恩？”见到起效了吉尔伽美什悠然收回手，把银针随手往箱子里一丢，“想什么，说啊。”他看着即使在药物的作用下也说不出自己需求，甚至不肯在他面前用手指满足自己的小骑士，好整以暇地往后靠去，“你不说，我怎么知道呢？”

这简直是恶魔的刑求。  
吉尔伽美什在等着迪卢木多自己把自己撕个粉碎，要么让那钻心蚀骨的痒来。他看起来有耐心得仿佛能等到天荒地老。迪卢木多发出了近乎哽咽的声音，可事实上他并没有想哭，他逐渐无法控制自己，手指用力地纠住床单，用上了要撕裂的力道。他看到在吉尔伽美什的睡袍下，阴茎勃起得几乎和自己一样厉害，好像这样对待自己就让他很愉悦。他搞不明白这到底哪里快乐。他摇着头，他很痛苦。让他这么痛苦的人是吉尔伽美什，他不明白为什么他要这样对自己。  
一股深沉的，冰冷的恐慌盘踞在他的头脑，使他无法顺从生理上的狂乱就这么崩溃，他甚至已经说不出完整的句子了。  
——吉尔伽美什不爱他了。不再珍惜他的誓言，把他随手丢在地上，慢慢碎掉。

看着缩紧在床上，闭着眼睛溢出眼泪，浑身颤抖的骑士，即使是七国之主也不得不承认这是他见过最愚蠢的人了。哪天他死在这份愚蠢下，吉尔伽美什都绝不会感到半分奇怪。当然他不会允许这种事情发生。  
他撬开紧闭的双腿，被情欲折磨的身体根本无法抗拒，顺从地接受了一切。他握住劲韧的腰，让他跨坐在自己身上往下按，抽搐的穴口立刻咬住了他。身体的重量让挺立的阴茎轻而易举地破开湿热的甬道，药性被吸收后留下的液体提供了良好的润滑，从交合的地方不断地被挤出来。  
“哈啊……啊——吉尔……！”  
迪卢木多没有坚持几下便射在了吉尔伽美什的腹肌上。他似乎还有些没搞清楚形势，高潮的时候无意识地握住了身下人的手臂，甫一放开，吉尔伽美什便闷哼一声。  
小骑士力气挺大……  
迪卢木多惯常使用双剑，手劲实在非同凡响。  
“开心吗杂种？”吉尔伽美什支起身子抓过他乌黑微蜷的发，手臂上还带着刚才被掐出的红印。他吮吸过尚带着激情余韵的玫色眼角，品尝到蜂蜜般的泪水，贴在耳垂上的唇瓣看起来甚至是妖艳的，倾吐出药物之名。如果不是他的下身仍在凶狠地顶弄着高潮后瘫软的躯体，这样趴在情人肩头的神情举动，简直如同一诉衷肠。  
人鱼之泪——取义是那为了与人交欢不惜上岸搁浅的人鱼，当真是有抵死缠绵的效力。被身体吸收后有提升敏感度的作用，只是如果不被满足，便会表现为迪卢木多已经领教过的，梦魇般的奇痒。  
临近倾泻的时候吉尔伽美什更牢固地抓住迪卢木多，嵌合的部位也变得更为紧密。低沉暗哑的喘息侵犯着耳膜，恍惚让他想起以往的温存而回抱住面前的男人。  
下身一紧，有一个冰冷的金属物件勒住了迪卢木多疲软的性器。说是“一个”有点不太恰当，这个小玩具由三个用细链连接在一起的、纯金的环构成，伴随着轻微的咔哒声分别收紧在整个性器、囊袋和阴茎根部。男人要命的部位被束上奇怪的东西，迪卢木多压抑地发出了一声低呼，于此同时吉尔伽美什正顶了一下，然后射在了里面。  
“好好怀念刚才的感觉吧，我可没有允许你太高兴啊。”金发男人餮足地向后躺去：他已经饱食了最为美味的部分，自然要换着花样料理这副美好的躯体。束具将面前尺寸不下于他的性器完全的控制了起来，根部的环将阴茎和囊袋勒得凸出，而逐渐抬头的柱体也不能超过限定好内径。  
交合逐渐偏离了本来的意义，变成了一场应情应景的酷刑。吉尔伽美什像刚才那样握住青年的腰，不允许他离开，另一只手勾住链子扯动。迪卢木多随着他的举动而发出隐忍的声音，敏感带被牵连在一起，大幅动作碾磨出与本人意志相违背的、不可拒绝的异样快感。他被挑起，得到的却是束具毫不客气卡进肉中的痛苦。他仍然被钉着不能躲开，无法控制括约肌一伸一缩地刺激着结合的部分，就好像他正因为承受而感到快乐。  
剥离下情爱这张华服，性欲的本质丑陋得让他不忍直视。埋在他体内的部分重新胀大起来，给他带来更多，无论他要或者不要。身体就像小舟，被升高的海潮打翻吞没，一截一截地被攥住沉溺下去，他唾弃自己，却又无能为力地撑在身下的腹肌上。  
吉尔伽美什拈着一枚镶嵌着橙色宝石的玫瑰花钉，支起身子在身后垫了个枕头，以便好好欣赏眼前的“美景”。胳膊上指印宛然，只是这一次迪卢木多张开着手指。他抿着嘴，眉头蹙起，眼中清明被情欲逼得明灭，如唇边溢出的断续呻吟。国王惬意地轻呼一声，如同饮下一捧亲手开凿出的甘泉，清冽流淌过心间而甜美的快意灼灼燃起。他任他赏玩，品味，开凿。欲火如荼，煎得承受的那个上下两难，而却令这一切的施于者舒适得飘乎在高处。他挺腰狠狠顶了几下，小骑士便咬不住唇，止不住泪，就好像把大半都交了出去，只好任他为所欲为。只是这一次他的手指伸张，犹如枯干的枝杈，从始至终都没有太过沉溺其中。吉尔伽美什竟生生没有找到机会报一箭之仇。  
“你倒是清醒。”  
于是他悻悻地把花钉点在羽毛床上，倒刺牢牢地固定住床单。即使床上两人运动颇为激烈，那也像是一朵本身就长在哪儿的玫瑰似的。尽管有些遗憾这朵玫瑰最后没有长在小骑士蜜色的肌肤上，但是他克制住继续沉溺的欲望。  
已经够了。吉尔伽美什触了触脆弱如薄纸的底线，它不设防到了好像不去侵犯反而像是罪恶，可他却停下，沿着来路往回退走了。这里尽是他的国土，王何必亲自践踏过每一寸呢。  
他没有想过要摧毁他。

迪卢木多是他的骑士。  
十六岁时候从高庭的军队中单枪匹马地杀出来，一对一做掉了“狂战士”兰斯洛特，替他的龙维摩那报了仇。十七岁披上白袍，对他发誓。在身边又呆了四年，他替他挡过不少刺杀，白袍旋舞，血液泼洒，好看得很。去年把他从废墟里挖出来的时候一副快要哭的样子，倒是半点都没想过周围都是黑圣杯中流出的“泥”，区区凡人还回不回得去。  
他们形影不离六年，略带稚气的少年变成挺拔的青年，从高庭剪下的玫瑰枝扦插出亭亭的黄金花丛，每一片嫩芽都没离开过吉尔伽美什的视线。  
只属于他的小骑士，只属于他的小情人，还有什么比这更愉快的？  
也由此，长久的相处赋予了吉尔伽美什一种奇妙的心理。尽管他从不认为真龙会有凡人的爱情，但他仍然对迪卢木多保有一份真实的克制和宽容。大凡人类必有其愚蠢与低劣之处，如果还没被他毁灭，迟早也会走向自毁。唯独迪卢木多，无论怎么犯蠢，吉尔伽美什都会把他拖回来，然后原谅他。  
“想明白了吗？求情没有用，王不会因此而许诺你。安格斯没有提出比武审判拼死一搏是因为你的存在，能想到这一点还算不笨。迪卢木多，就算我命令你下场亲手把他送去长城，你也没权利置喙什么，当然更没权利输掉。给我好好记住这一点。”  
说完吉尔伽美什解开了束具。伏在他身上的青年几乎已经撑不住，蜷缩着喷射了出来。如无必要，迪卢木多不想在这场有性无爱的“活动”中说话，从爬下床去舔酒的那刻起他已经有所觉悟，迎接吉尔伽美什的怒火。现在则是无话可说，高潮击溃了他，长时间的折磨让他腰背酸胀得无法动弹，而心里有什么东西像是如释重负地空了。  
果然还是……没有用。  
长久以来他作为剑与盾站在王的身边，不止一次地作为执行者贯彻过吉尔伽美什的意志。他们心意相通，他知晓吉尔伽美什就如同迈开一只脚后跟上另一只。迪卢木多甚至误认为过他了解他的王，七国之主，黄金之王，坦格利安的真龙。  
一切自“学城大火”起分崩离析。  
王从废墟中站起，比“野火”更具毁灭性的“黑泥”簇拥着在不焚者的脚边，他的身躯洁净异常就犹如他是这场灾难的一部分，赤红的眼中满盈了焦土、飞灰与尸骸。迪卢木多忽然意识到，他所能见到的不过是一个被倒映出的自己。而当那双眼没有在看向自己时，除去一个渺小的人类，形如一个世界。  
“我知道的……我知道的，”迪卢木多绝望至极，喉头发梗，视野模糊得什么都看不见了，“可是除了这样，我没有办法为父亲做更多了……”  
他终于不顾一切的嚎啕起来，既哀伤又难看，像是被逼迫在了尽头，而面前天心坚壁，丝毫没有回旋的余地。  
“我是您的白骑士，没有别的归宿。除了……向你求情，我没有别的办法了啊！”  
突如其来的爆发让吉尔伽美什有些意外。御林铁卫的队长历来在御前会议占有一席，手中握有的权力绝不下于任何一位重臣。财政大臣的势力才是被公认为最弱的，连安格斯尚且敢对他阳奉阴违，如果迪卢木多真的想做，应该有更常规的解决方法。  
“你从未想过劫狱吗？”  
暗杀者在他的授意下封死了这条路的终点。既然迪卢木多没有被金袍子绑着来见他，那么他确实并非是奥格家族的棋子。吉尔伽美什抓住小骑士颤抖的肩膀，从他身体里出来，精液顺着大腿淌下来弄得一塌糊涂，他不以为意地把他拉过来，伸出舌头舔了舔他的眼角。  
他好奇回答。  
迪卢木多是一页《白典》上正在书写的传奇，他十六岁从七国的骑士中脱颖而出夺得比武大会冠军时，甚至没有拔出那把瓦雷利亚钢打造的猩红巨剑。现在他二十二岁，身披白袍，位列御前。无论是人脉还是实力都不欠缺，为什么偏偏选择最没可能成功的办法呢？  
“那是……背叛啊。”  
这场折辱带来的消耗比想象得大，或许它还远未结束？吉尔伽美什否定他努力的时候他尝到了失败的屈辱，可是终是从左右为难的局面中挣脱了出来，至少那结束了。可当他状若无意地问自己为什么不考虑劫狱的时候，迪卢木多感到内心深处无可撼动的忠诚被狠狠一击。他张口结舌，平日玲珑的言辞通通卡在了喉咙里，只能苍白的重复道：“背叛您的事情，我不会做。”  
吉尔伽美什赤红的眼睛直直地看着他，仍然是深渊般望不见底。王无需回应信与不信。所有的骑士都发誓效忠于王，言辞恳恳甚于歌谣，而大陆之上每时每刻都会有新的骑士。即使是离国王最近的御林铁卫，他也只是其中之一而已。  
一无所有，只能继续奉献。别无选择，不得不爱下去。他为他父亲请命，却说自己忠诚于王。迪卢木多低下头，心口仿佛流下了一滴酸楚苦涩的泪水。可吉尔伽美什不放过他，他又捧起他的下颌，端详着他的神情，眯起了狭长的眼睛不置可否地说：“安格斯把你教的很好。”  
迪卢木多是一个真正的战士。被册封为骑士前是，被册封后也是；穿着铠甲的时候是，浑身赤裸的时候也是；拔出剑跃跃欲试的时候是，止住身子侧头等他许可的时候也是——胆大包天来逼迫自己收回成命的时候，也是。  
抬起来，看着我。  
“你觉得我会说什么？‘本王父母早逝，年少登基。至亲的面容和童年一样模糊不清，而自小辅佐我的摄政大臣被我下了王令亲手处死。混迹在御前会议的时日几乎和我记事的时日等长，我早就看透了利益才是构成这个世界的本质，真挚的感情只是掩饰它们丑陋本质的漂亮话？’愚蠢的小骑士，说了多少次了不要妄自揣测本王。”  
迪卢木多顿时睁大了眼睛。在极近距离下吉尔伽美什的眼睛红得极具感染力，仿佛温热的血流漫上胸口，蓬勃的火焰燃烧不熄，而光芒重新染亮他金色的瞳。  
“我从今披上白袍，至死方休。我将不娶妻、不封地、不生子。我将不着华服，不争荣宠。我将尽忠职守，生死於斯。我是王座下的守卫，您的利剑，您的坚盾。我将生命与荣耀献给吾王，忠诚于您，服从于您。”  
吉尔伽美什飞快地复述他宣誓成为白骑士时候的誓言，嗓音轻快得好像正说起什么珍视的东西似的。  
你有我啊。  
“你跪下的时候和其他的杂种都一样，站起来的时候是本王的白骑士。”  
“无须追寻那些无聊东西，追寻本王便可。”  
“凡汝所求，无不应允。”  
他把床上那些该死的杂碎全部推去了地上，连花钉都扯下来扔去不知道哪里，重新推翻他的小骑士压在床上亲吻。王常常令人绝望，却鲜少让人失望。更何况有人早早把自己所有的一切进贡给他，以至于作为一个儿子向他祈求父亲的性命时候，除了请求，什么都拿不出来。  
没关系，他来给。  
安格斯有一个好儿子，王有一个好骑士。那么既然如此，他回应了又何妨？一条性命而已，就算他属于一个顽固狡猾的老东西，与其担心未来的烦恼，不如放在当下，保全一颗身为人子的心不至于碎裂。反正他会和他的小骑士一直走下去，后者从不叫自己失望。  
“叫我名字，迪卢木多。”  
似曾相识的语气和命令让一切从中断的位置重新开始，王早在最初的时候便为面前这颗年轻的心脏开过了价，它是特别的。那一夜他们还是做了很多次，尽管箱子里的东西基本都没发挥出本来的用途——比如花钉和银针足以调教得承受的那方永远记住高潮的痛苦——单是“人鱼之泪”的效果依旧折腾得迪卢木多丢下一切矜持，一边被进入，一边哭喊吉尔伽美什的名字。  
最后他们似乎也纠缠着翻滚去了床下，只是谁都懒得再爬起来。  
“把嘴张开。”  
疲困到极致的青年顺从地照做了，得到的不是酒液或是唇舌，而是冰凉的液体。甫一入口竟甘甜如梦，只觉得舒适犹如夜露覆面，转瞬黑暗便压了上来。他重新搂了面前的人，金发灿烂有如白昼在怀，进入了宁静的混沌中。

*******

“我会成为骑士吗？”“你会成为全境最优秀的骑士，但你终将背离誓言。”  
“我会留在高庭吗？”“白塔是你的归宿。不管身在何地，无论是否愿意，你会拥有众多的爱慕……但心只能属于一人。”  
花瓣般的红唇分合，青春从少年的胸口爬起，对上那双湿漉漉的金眼睛。多么美丽啊，她的眼泪落了下来：“我只能被你拥有一次，倘若可以更改你的宿命，我愿意放弃我的能力。”  
小心啊，你所爱的人是光，是焰，是血。你们将因彼此而燃烧，也终将因为彼此而熄灭。  
爱成血，血成火，火成灰，灰成光，光成焰，焰成烬。  
美丽的面孔刹那间崩解殆尽，而灰茫茫的混沌亮了起来。  
迪卢木多醒了。  
“吉尔伽美什？”  
房间昏暗，只余下炭块明亮的壁炉，看起来天还未大亮的样子。  
“醒了？”阴影中有书“啪哒”一声合上的声音，窗帘被一把拉开，光芒刺入，迪卢木多立时眯起了眼睛，视野里的男人仍然只是一片高大而模糊的黑色。不过这不影响他辨认出来人的身份，情报总管言峰绮礼。  
他们是御前会议上各有一席，是年轻的国王偏好同龄人的风向标。只是迪卢木多与他并无深交，只知道他曾经是一个修士，与国王之手远坂时臣的关系较为密切。  
“你怎么会在这里？……谢谢。”迪卢木多还在适应光线，开口便觉得自己声音嘶哑得吓人。言峰绮礼正给他带来了一个托盘，上面放了一大罐清水和面包。刚才他在看的书放在床头柜上，一本翻得有些旧的教典而已。恐怕之前光线昏暗时他并不是在阅读，凭借着页码默背着烂熟于心的内容打发时间罢了，只是不知道他在自己身边呆了多久。迪卢木多抱着水罐喝了几口水，感觉好了些。  
御林铁卫向来律己甚严，无论前一日晚训练到什么程度，第二天也是到点就睁眼。而今天天色已经大亮赫然是午后时分，他竟然睡得不知道身边有一个人。这么一觉舒服得直教人有些恍惚，好像一段时间被什么东西生生噬去了般，迪卢木多甚至回忆起了一些小时候的事情……是什么呢？  
言峰绮礼没有给他更多的机会回忆，他声调平板地开口陈述起了状况。  
“国王说他喂过你些甜睡花，按分量这个点你差不多会醒。我在等你。”  
情报总管明明和他差不多年纪，说话语调却足足老了二十岁。迪卢木多总觉得他的带有些许玩味意思在内，只是从他醒来到现在，这位修士都充满公事公办的态度，实在没什么可挑剔的。言峰绮礼显然深谙他工作的边界在哪里，起码迪卢木多知道，吉尔伽美什信任他。床下一片狼藉未曾被收拾过，现在他浑身赤裸地躺在鹅绒被中，可这个身着僧袍的男人根本没多看一眼。看起来他知晓国王的许多秘密，就和自己一样。  
“先从你最想知道的说起。安格斯大人辞去了财政大臣职务，在清晨时分踏上了回高庭的路。他仍然会是高庭公爵，这都是因为陛下的仁慈……”“真的！？”“爵士，我没有必要在一个你起来后轻易能打听到的消息上作假。国王之手远坂大人也与我一起送行，你和他的女儿熟悉，直接去问便是。”  
迪卢木多无暇介意在言及“陛下的仁慈”时，情报总管“恰如其分”地一顿，神情微妙。听到父亲安然无恙的消息仍然让他的心脏狂跳了起来。他强让自己冷静下来，说：“这样的事情，有劳言峰大人亲自前来告知，实在是感激不尽。”  
修士打扮的情报总管咧开嘴，露出一个让人不快的微笑，说：“如果你可以放开被子下的匕首，这份感激的可信度才高。”  
他站起身，后退数步，刚才捧书的手紧握成拳，其间赫然夹着三根狭长的纯黑薄刃。  
“这便是我需要亲自前来的理由了。‘Assassin’是好用的棋子，如果因为随随便便就因为奇怪的理由折损，国王陛下会很困扰的。”  
言峰绮礼愉快地在心里臆想一副想跳起来揍他却又因为自己提到吉尔伽美什而不得不忍下来的样子，可事实上迪卢木多神色并未有多大变化，只是盯着他看。安格斯公爵是一位擅长倾听，讲求礼仪的老牌贵族，从某些方面来说，他放着三个亲生儿子在领地却带这么一个养子来君临并不让人太过意外……这是在大多数人眼中。  
而少部分人则能从这双桀骜的金眼里预读出危险，典型如掌握着“Assassin”的言峰绮礼，吉尔伽美什……他怀疑安格斯也同样如是。  
名义上共事了这么些年，他仍然记得那场让他对这位御林铁卫队长彻底改观的刺杀。黄金之王的性命足够买下一整片大陆，那并不是有价无市。“无面者”的形貌诡谲，变化无端，被锋刃亲吻的脖颈连喉间的惨叫都来不及出口，就随着鲜血一并喷洒在铁王座前。混乱中被任何人都有可能给出致命的一击。  
当时只能算是少年的白骑士果断拔出了剑，一人护送吉尔伽美什撤离，并在后者的命令下与自己汇合。白袍染血的骑士拿压在情报总管的脖子上，要求他自证身份，看起来就算是七神站在他面前，回答得不好也是一剑一个。  
事后他得到消息，那次混乱的伤亡甚至包括另外两名白骑士，因为他们贸然试图靠近被迪卢木多保护的国王……  
忠诚比武艺更重要，相较于比武大会的桂冠，宣誓成为白骑士才给这个来自高庭的少年真正打上君临印记。他来的时候正是一个少年最适宜被引导与塑造的时候。所有人都以为吉尔伽美什养了一条忠犬，而这其中的很大一部分在见到迪卢木多亮出的獠牙后悔之晚矣，或是抱怨或是哭诉，却只有“陌客”才能聆听了。  
吉尔伽美什丢给他这项任务的时候轻描淡写的说他的小骑士起床气比较大——“你得亲自去。”那时候国王陛下的表情活像一只趴在柜子顶上俯视下方的猫。赏玩别人的痛苦并因此感到愉悦，这是吉尔伽美什给他上的第一课。跟随在吉尔伽美什身后的时间是他仍在付出的学费，他还没有学到更多，但至少知道，被赏玩不是什么好事。  
于是言峰绮礼继续了下去，恢复了公事公办的语气。  
“其次，梅葛楼暂时被封禁，你起床出去能见到的，都是‘Assassin’。他们不会泄露你和国王陛下的私人关系，我再说一遍，请不要随意出于保密杀死他们。你现在用的面包和清水，以及过一会儿的浴池暂时都由他们在打理。最后，你从昨夜到开始便和我进行密谈，讨论红堡内部的巡逻线路，以及……密道维护。请装作无意地告诉给你可以信任的同僚。”  
完事。  
情报总管干脆利落地贴着墙壁告辞离去，半点破绽都没留下。房门关上，他脸上虚假的笑容迅速剥离，变回了面无表情的样子。正直纯洁的白骑士还不知道他所效忠的国王曾经是如何为懵懂的修士拨开地狱大门，他们都只是一小片镜面，映照出吉尔伽美什的某一部分而已。用于定罪安格斯的书信正是由他亲手伪造——在国王的授意下。是以他无法想象以吉尔伽美什这不留余地的性子，决定下的事情竟能再有更改。  
越来越有趣了……与他对视的眼中有白昼锐利的锋芒，全不存在任何黑暗与阴霾。他很期待当这只不知道为什么会被驯熟的狼看到他主人从未展现在人前的一面时，是否还能一如既往。这君临，即将有一场风暴，纵然暂时被消弭，也仍会继续酝酿得更大。  
变数具是早先埋下的征兆，他……十分期待。


End file.
